(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and an integrated driving apparatus on the display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, and the LCD typically includes two display panels, on which field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are provided, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light. In general, a display device includes an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device and an electrophoretic display, in addition to the liquid crystal display.
The display device typically includes a gate driver and a data driver. In the display device, the gate driver may be integrated in a panel and patterned together with other parts, e.g., a gate line, a data line and a thin film transistor. When the gate driver is integrated in the pale with the other parts, the display device does not include an additional gate driving chip, and the manufacturing costs thereof may be reduced.
However, the integrated gate driver may have a characteristic of a semiconductor (particularly, an amorphous semiconductor) of a thin film transistor that is changed according to temperature. As a result, a gate voltage output at a high temperature may have an inconstant waveform and noise may be generated, and the thin film transistor may abnormally operate at a low temperature.
Also, in the integrated gate driver, a leakage current is generated by a ripple in the thin film transistor, and thus an output characteristic of the gate driver may be deteriorated.
In addition, when the gate driver is integrated, it is difficult to reduce the size of a non-display area at the outer part of the display panel.